Who Says You Need Wings to Soar?
by NagisaAzuma
Summary: When someone is lost all you have to do is guide them to the light. Simple, easy, the perfect plan. The challenge? Well, we're all human and humans are far from perfect. Elsanna, not incest!- In honor of the Frozen 2 trailer!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I was half way through typing up another chapter for FBtY when my sister yelled that the Frozen 2 trailer dropped. Me being the Elsanna-lover that I am immediately ran to watch it. It looked amazing! Anyway I was in a Frozen mood, so here it is. My second attempt at an Elsanna fanfic. Yes, the psycho pass crossover counts and yes, I did mean to continue it. Well, I did until I lost the next chapter... I swear I have no idea what happened to it. I must not have saved it or something, but now it's gone. Or maybe it timed out... idk. Anyhow! Hope you enjoy and as always, don't own shit.

**Special Slightly Important Note! Addresses two points so please read all **

Elsa's injury is (near?) impossible in real life (me being the idiot that I am did this research after I came up with the entire story premise and wrote the first chapter and some scattered ideas). It is not impossible for someone to only have paralysis in one limb and not at all terribly uncommon but it is most commonly caused by things like cerebral palsy. I am fairly certain that it is not possible in the way I have depicted it or at least that is what my research brings me to conclude (putting a bunch of keywords into google and asking generally knowledgeable sources counts right?). I would also like to say that the brace I describe Elsa having may or may not exist. This was much harder to research believe it or not but given my history grade I may just be a terrible researcher.

* * *

_'Shit! Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit! It's fucking freezing! You'd think that living in Boston for the first twenty years of your life would make you immune to the cold! But nope! Not me of all people. All I want to do was get in the damn door! Is that too much to ask?'_

Anna silently berated her luck as she stood dead still on the landing of her apartment building, her constantly shifting glare turning from the door to the slippery snow at her feet. It covered the entirety of her building's steps and she could not seem to get the better of the darn element for the life of her. Any move she made would cause her to slip and slide like a clumsy penguin. Luckily she had yet to suffer such disgrace as to fall on her ass... yet. Hey! Carrying two bulging bags of groceries up frozen steps is hard! Even when back in Boston, she wasn't terribly _compatible_ with cold weather and since her move to New York (state not city although I attend NYU), it hadn't gotten any better. Don't get her wrong, she loved the city, her job, even her roommate, but she could never and will never understand cold weather.

"Kristoff! Kristoff!" Anna shouted in complete vain. The building didn't have any fancy com system or doorman like the high end places had, but Anna could hope, couldn't she?

"Um, miss? -Kristoff!- Miss? -KRISTOFF!- MISS!"

Anna whipped around to fa- riiiight, ice. In no less than a second, Anna was on her now sore behind with her groceries creating a mess at her feet.

_'Well, at least it can't get any wo- *clunk* ... apple to the head ... brilliant'_

"Um, miss, are you okay?"

_'Oh right, someone talking, got it!'_

Anna looked up with a sheepish smile at her antics. In front of her stood the older couple that lived down the hall from Kristoff and her. Kai and Gerda was it? They, unlike her, were on their feet, dressed in warm winter wear with their hands joined between them.

"Oh ya, I'm fine," Anna chuckled, "Sorry about that, I couldn't get to the door without slipping so I was yelling up to my roommate. It would appear that I wasn't too fortunate with that though. I just can never get the better of snow even when I was a kid! My mom would always joke about it. She used to say that she should wrap me in bubble wrap with all the messes I get into. I would always reply with something along the lines of it would keep me warmer. Although, it is just a bunch of plastic and air so maybe not too insulating. Well, a layer's a layer I suppose..." By now the couple were laughing heartily, eyes shining and cheeks rosy. It kind of reminded her of nearly every picture of Mr. and Mrs. Claus.

"Here," Kai said extending his hand once the chuckles had ceased. Anna took it graciously as Gerda kneeled down and began collecting her dropped items.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that," Anna said, but Gerda just laughed again. Standing, she handed Anna her bags, once again full and bulging.

"It's not a problem dear, just be a little more careful next time," she chuckled. Anna thanked the couple profusely as they helped her enter the building and to their floor. In the end, they parted as good acquaintances with many promises of being more careful and returning the favor one day.

Leaving the elderly couple at their door, Anna headed down the hall to her apartment. Refusing to learn to art of balance before her arms gave out, Anna kicked the front door... a few times.

"Alright! Alight! Slow your roll, I'm coming!" were the muffled replies combined with multiple dog barks. Kristoff opened the door, his hair as looking like a bird's nest and still in his pajamas, by which meant an old t-shirt and some pants. To complete the look, his dog, Sven, was peering at her hopefully between his legs.

"Slow your roll?" Anna quirked her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm tired, cranky, and hungry," Kristoff replied crossing his arms, but his eyes shown with a playful smile, "so I'm sorry if my vocabulary isn't to your liking, Your Highness."

"It's not your vocabulary Kristoff, it's your phrasing," Anna rolled her eyes, pushing past her bear of a friend, "and besides, I have food right here."

"Yes!" Kristoff exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air. Closing the door with a kick, he followed her inside. Their apartment wasn't too much, but it was nice. And cheap too. Kristoff knew the landlord so they got a discount and Anna was proud to say they could afford it comfortably. The flat had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchenette that doubled as their dining room, and a small living room. Honestly, they had everything they could hope for, a television, a gaming system, and food. What more did they need? Oh and warm beds! And chocolate! And... ya okay

"Whatcha got for me Red?" Kristoff asked, jumping into his seat at the table.

"Some more of your weird cereal and carrot juice," Anna replied, dropping the carton and box before her roommate.

"Alright! Sven, come and get it!" Kristoff exclaimed. Immediately, Sven jumped into his chair, dog bowl in mouth, ready to be fed.

"And you wonder why none of our friends like coming over here," Anna rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Sven is as civilized as they come! Besides, we both know it's because we can't cook," Kristoff crossed his arms having already poured Sven his carrot juice. How that was anywhere near healthy for a dog, Anna had no idea, but Sven was as strong as an ox so it was obviously working or maybe he had some secret super power Anna didn't know about.

"You got me on that one," Anna chuckled setting down her own bowl of cereal before running back to retrieve a spoon.

"Yes! Three Kristoff, two Anna," Kristoff grinned, mouth full of carrot juice and cereal, "You loosing your edge Feisty Pants?"

"No just tired," Anna laughed finally sitting down for breakfast.

"Long shift?" he asked, all teasing gone from his tone.

"Ya," Anna sighed, "I never should have offered to help with that night rounds. Although, now I understand why Aurora is always falling asleep during class."

"Well at least it's not your regular slot, you're back to mornings starting tomorrow right?" Kristoff replied. Oh the joys of working at the day care. Anna loved her job and her co-workers, but sometimes the hours just got to her. Normally her shift was in the morning, but her classmate Aurora had to go see her stepmothers for a few days so Anna agreed to take her shift seeing as her time had a few extra workers. Unfortunately, a few new kids recently joined the group and their parents could never pick them up before eight. That combined with traffic meant that Anna was getting back around 10-10:30. The timing mixed with her school work was a major killer. The other day she was writing a paper for Wesealton's class when she discovered that she had been writing nonsense for the last two paragraphs.

"Ya, they gave me the day off," Anna shrugged, "so I think I might do some homework."

"You? Anna Kristian? Doing homework? As in no procrastination? No whining? No groaning? I'm in shock!" Kristoff gasped dramatically.

"Don't act so surprised! I can be responsible!"

"Really like that time you ran in a museum on our school trip?"

"The floor was slippery and that suit of armor should have known better!"

"What about the time where you decided that Rapunzel's stairs made a great biking hill?"

"I was eight!"

"Mmhmm"

"Kristoff!"

All this accomplished was a heartily laughing roommate and a steaming red head.

Having finished his meal, Kristoff took his bowl to the sink, hearing something along the lines of 'stupid, good for nothing dolphin memory', but he decided to ignore it with a final chuckle. Admittedly, teasing the hothead behind him was fun and all, but he should probably offer some sort of peace before he finds another dumping of snow in his bed and down his sweatshirt. Why both was necessary was beyond him, but it apparently made perfect sense to Anna.

"Hey, I was going to head out and check up on the ranch, you want to come?" he offered.

"Really! Awesome! Can I ride Kjekk? Oh what about Sitron, is he okay? Oh can Sven come too!" Anna exclaimed, gearing up for another hour long ramble, but Kristoff cut her off with another laugh.

"Yes, yes, and yes, but I'm going to have to make a pitstop on the way," Kristoff agreed, "It'll be quick, I promise."

* * *

An hour later, dressed in her jeans, snow boots, and three warm layers (an undershirt, a flannel, and a winter coat) Anna completed her anti-winter-wear with a hat and scarf. Patting her pocket to make sure her gloves were still there, Anna made her way back to the front door where Kristoff was waiting in similar attire with his classic grey beanie crowning his head.

"Ready to go Feisty Pants?" Kristoff smiled. Anna playfully shoved her roommate, but returned the smile. Today was shaping up to be a pretty good day.

They reached the car without any accidents - thank god - and Anna even found decent music that both she and the ranchman enjoyed. Kristoff didn't drive too far before stopping. Their apartment had a great location by the park, but not along. The building they stopped at overlooked said park giving it a wonderful view of the town no matter what floor you were on. From the looks of it, the building was a higher end apartment. Not like crazy high end, but something Kristoff and she could never afford on their current paycheck.

"Wait right here, I'll be back in a minute," Kristoff said unbuckling. Anna shrugged, pulling out her phone and opening whatever new mind-numbingly boring but obsessive app was popular, but as Kristoff's door slammed shut there was a small jingle then thud of something sliding from wherever it lay to the car floor. Leaning over Anna saw that it was a Kristoff's key ring that always hung out of his pocket yet no matter how many times it fell out he never cared to buckle it to something like his belt loop. Anna rolled her eyes

_'Typical Kristoff'_ she chuckled as she grabbed the keys, _'Better run these to him.'_

Anna quickly unbuckled and jumped out of the car. Panicking slightly when she realized that she was running on snow but seeing as there wasn't too much Anna shrugged it of.

Upon entering the building Anna saw a set of stairs and an older elevator with the floor numbers and an arrow that signaled which floor the elevator was on or passing above it. The arrow was stopped at the top floor and so Anna began her ascent. Figuring the stairs would be quicker than waiting for the elevator, Anna began leaping three at a time. Needless to say, by the time she reached the top floor she was practically dragging her body up the last few steps.

_'Damn, I should see Kristoff about that gym he keeps mentioning cause skinny does not mean fit,'_ Anna scolded.

Taking a minute to catch her breath, Anna looked down the halls. Down one was silence, but down the other was a panicking blonde banging on the door to one of the apartments like the sky was falling.

"If you don't open this door right now I'm breaking it down I swear to God!" Kristoff shouted, but he sounded far from angry. His eyes were wide and worried as he fidgeted and pounded on the door.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted, calling his attention. Nearly jumping at his name, Kristoff found Anna running towards him.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

"You dropped your keys," Anna explained, "What the heck is going on!"

"You have my keys!"

"Yes why else would I run up like a gazillion stairs! Now wha-"

"Give them to me! Quickly!" Kristoff panicked. Anna took the hint and handed them over as fast as she could. He practically tore them from her grasp and fumbled as he tried to get a bronze one into the lock. As soon as he heard a click, Kristoff burst into the apartment with Anna right on his heels.

"Elsa!" Kristoff called, running into what Anna assumed to be the living room.

"What the fuck Kristoff!" a woman exclaimed. She was clearly in the middle of picking herself up off the floor although, didn't look to be having the easiest time with it. She had pale skin and the lightest blonde hair Anna had ever seen. She looked a bit like winter personified in her blue jeans and loose light blue sweater but _damn_ that was the most beautiful winter Anna had ever seen. A dog stood in front of the woman, between the intruders and her, growling deeply. It was a large, muscular husky. It's long fur only adding to its size and its white-gray coloring made it look half wolf. The dog was crouched, baring its teeth, and glaring at the newcomers and given its appearance, Anna didn't doubt for a second that that dog meant business. Behind the larger canine was a smaller and all white one. It was nuzzling its owner worriedly.

"You don't just burst into someone's apartment and the shouting! Seriously! I don't have the entire floor to myself you know!" she growled and the beautiful winter began to look like the beginnings of a rather frightening snowstorm. The larger dog also seemed to take note of its owner's tone because the growling increased. Kristoff sighed, his shoulders slouching.

"I was just worried, what if you had hurt yourself again?" Kristoff asked his tone softer.

"Then I would have dealt with it just fine. Marsh, down," she ordered and though the large dog looked hesitant, he relented. Moving behind his owner and caringly nudging her before lying down, pillowing her slightly.

_'Hurt herself?...'_ Anna wondered. It was then she noticed the wheelchair behind her and the knee brace on her right leg. Kristoff sighed again and shook his head.

"Well I'm just glad you're okay," he replied then his eyes went wide when he realized that Anna was still there, "Oh, um, and this is Anna. Anna, Elsa. She's the one who brought me my keys." Anna smiled and waved cheerily, but Elsa just watched with slightly narrowed eyes. Anna could see distrust swirling in her icy blue irises.

"Um, nice to meet you," Anna said nervously, "I'm Kristoff's roommate." At this Elsa turned to Kristoff with her eyebrows raised.

"What! No! Not like that! It's not that at all! She's a childhood friend," Kristoff exclaimed quickly getting flustered. Anna grew a bit red herself, but Elsa only shrugged in response. Pushing herself up into a near push-up position, Elsa turned onto her side and attempted to hop back up to her feet even though it brought her clear discomfort.

"Hey! Elsa," Kristoff scolded lightly but Elsa merely fixed him with a challenging glare which seemed to shut him down with yet another sigh.

_'You have got to be kidding me! He doesn't let me leave the table until I've finished my brussel sprouts and yet he's just letting this woman do this!'_ Anna rolled her eyes,_ 'and what's with all the sighing! Man up dude!'_

Anna set her jaw and approached the struggling woman. The second she was within five feet Marsh started growling.

"Anna...," Kristoff said warningly. Anna pointedly ignored him and continued forward. She wasn't going to be scared off by some fierce wolf wannabe.

"He bites," was all Elsa said, not paying her any attention as she attempted to stand back up.

"If he bites when people get this close to you I doubt this place would let you keep him," Anna replied stubbornly furthering her advance. At this Elsa looked up once again and fix her with another threatening glare. Anna swore she heard her conscious gulp but she knew her stubborn streak and it had never let her down before.

"Look you may not want help, but you're injured. I don't want you hurting yourself so please just let me help you," Anna attempted, making her voice as calm as possible. She encountered kids with disabilities before at work. Not al lot, but a significant few refused help and try to act all tough, but in the end it just makes everything worse. Anna never understood why. What was wrong with a little help? Apparently a lot because Elsa's glare only intensified causing Anna to take a step back both out of surprise and because she didn't want to pressure her too much. Elsa relaxed the barest amount when Anna backed off and managed to right herself. Balancing on one leg before sitting back down and adjusting the brace so her leg could bend to the foot rest.

_'Paralysis...'_ Anna immediately recognized. She looked to Kristoff and, personally, she though he looked like he was going to jump up and slam his head through the ceiling at any slight sound.

"Uh, sorry Elsa," Kristoff chuckled nervously, "Anna's well, Anna. It's kind of instinct for her." Anna looked back to Elsa who was sitting ramp rod straight in the wheelchair looking more rigid than a rock.

"It's alright," Elsa replied but Anna could tell it was anything but, "Thank you for coming to check on me."

"El-"

"I'm sorry to say I have some business to attend to for school, but we can catch up later," Elsa interrupted, "and next time, please text before you give me another heart attack." Kristoff gave a small smile and chuckled.

"Alright, I'll call you," he replied, waling out the door. Motioning for Anna to follow, he closed the door.

* * *

Neither spoke on their way down the hall. Neither spoke on the elevator. Neither spoke while walking out to the car but by the time they were in said car, Anna was about ready to burst. She only managed to close her door and buckle herself in before breaking.

"Who was that and what was her deal! Also, why do you have to keys to her apartment? Is she some secret girlfriend because if she is, she needs an attitude check. And the dogs, really! The big one looked like it was about to e-" Anna rambled but it quickly faded when she watched Kristoff sigh for the hundred time today and let his head fall slightly.

"Elsa's an old friend," he explained, "I check on her about twice a week to make sure she hasn't... done anything."

"If she's a friend then why was her dog all like grrrr arrrgh!" Anna asked. Raised eyebrows aside, Kristoff smiled.

"Marsh isn't the nicest to intruders," Kristoff shrugged, "He's fine when I'm let in and Olaf's pretty chill."

"Olaf?" Anna brightened. That was perhaps the most perfect name for the small white dog in the entire world.

"Ya, I have no idea where it came from though," Kristoff laughed.

"What happened to her leg?" Anna asked hesitantly. Kristoff looked at her hesitantly but spoke nonetheless.

"Elsa was in the military. She was on a scout mission, she never told me where, but they were ambushed," Kristoff recounted, "I don't know the exact details of what happened but there were shots fired. One or two hit her or maybe skimmed her... I don't know. But what I know for sure is that there was some sort of bomb and, well, you can see how that turned out..." Anna went quiet for one of the first and only times in her life. Her mind went numb as she thought back to the beautiful blonde and how the whole confrontation went down.

_'Shit...'_

"What happened in there, it wasn't you," Kristoff said, her guilt must have been clear on her face, "She's like that around everyone even before the accident just maybe a bit more severe now."

"Ugh... Kris, I can't believe how stupid I was. Just marching right up an-"

"Anna this isn't your fault, Elsa is Elsa. It's simply the way she's always been or at least for as long as I've known her. She's better once you get to know her, actually she's quite a bit of fun when she wants to be."

"I need to just pause here and point out that you used 'she' way to much in that sentence," Anna replied with a smile, "but jokes and personality aside, I should apologize." Kristoff looked at her curiously but shrugged starting the engine.

"Whatever you think is best but maybe not today, give her some time to cool down. Look on the bright side, we parted on a good note," Kristoff chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked confused, but Kristoff looked rather pleased.

"She was sarcastic," Kristoff smiled.

The rest of the ride consisted of shouts and insults. Why? Simply because Anna felt it was appalling that Kristoff considered that to be a good note. Last she checked, the blonde looked more irked than mirthful when they parted. But in all it was a good rest of the day, well, until Anna woke up the next morning and realization hit her. She had no idea how she was going to apologize to Elsa.

* * *

_'You absolute idiot! That's how you behave in front of people! God what would your parents think! Or Kai and Gerda! Or... well it doesn't matter now, they're gone.'_

Elsa sighed as she sat back into her couch, exhaustion from the day and moving period was enough to make her do this, but the added weight of guilt and disappointment helped her do so earlier. Elsa surrendered, defeated. It wasn't even noon and she was done for the day. Elsa groaned.

_'Brilliant job Elsa, you've done it again. Now not only can you not go outside, but you can barely make it through the day in the protection of your own house! Congratulations with the new low, how's it feel? Enjoying it?'_

"Argh! No!" Elsa growled, "Just shut up!" Olaf whimpered in her lap, rubbing his face into her stomach and well on his way to being trapped in the folds of her sweatshirt. Marshmallow also whined, hopping up and lying his head against her side. Elsa gave them both a sad smile.

"Sorry boys, I'm not mad at you," Elsa said, petting both affectionately behind the ears. She sighed, thinking back to when Kristoff came.

_'Who was that with him? Annie? Ann? Anne? Anna? Anna! That's it. She was kind of cute... But you saw the look on her face when she stepped back! Like she'll ever come back here again!'_

Elsa groaned again - this was becoming an annoyingly common pastime - and dropped her head into her hands.

_'Don't give me that! The only one you can blame is yourself, it's no different from any other time! God, you'd think you'd get use to it by now. You should just-'_

Ding-dong

Elsa bolted up and whipped her head around to the door.

_'... who would-?'_

_'It doesn't matter who! Get off your ass and answer the door! Or are you too lazy and stupid to do that too?'_

"Elsa! Elsa, it's me," a woman called through the door, "I brought some of that greasy mess you call food!"

_'Oh, it's just Tiana.'_

Elsa looked from the door to her wheelchair to her leg then back to the door. With a sigh at memory of the kind of scolding she was about to receive, Elsa stood shakily and hobbled (with the help of Marshmallow, the back of the couch, and the wall) to the door. Opening it, Elsa found her friend balancing the take-out she brought on her head and arms.

"Hey El- what are you doing out of your wheelchair! How many times do I have to tell you that this is the least helpful thing you could be doing to yourself! What if you fall and concuss yourself again! What if yo-," Tiana exclaimed. Elsa sighed and let her head drop, once again resigning to defeat. Once Tiana got going, there was no stopping it so there was no use trying.

_'Is there really any point in ever trying?'_

"Elsa? Hey, Elsa," Tiana said worriedly, "What's wrong?" Elsa hesitated.

_'How had she known?... Dumbass! You zoned out and you only do that when you're upset!'_

"What! Oh ya, everything's fine," Elsa covered, "Come on in." Leaning her back on the wall, Elsa made room for Tiana to enter, balancing act and all. Elsa rolled her eyes with a small smile. How Tiana was beautiful, smart, and a natural center of gravity was beyond the blonde. The two made their way to the small dining area, but Tiana stopped short. Turning sharply, she went to the living room.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked confused.

"Sugar, I know you and right now I know you need some comfort food and a good ole classic Disney movie," Tiana smirked, but it was soft and caring. Elsa sighed and followed the brunette back to the couch.

After getting settled with Chinese take-out on one half of the coffee table (Elsa's half) and Tiana's home cooking on the other (Tiana's half), the two friends settled down to The Emperor's New Groove.

"I don't quite see how this movie is a classic," Elsa said as she watched Marshmallow curled up in his bed with Olaf at his side.

"It is underappreciated and wonderful," Tiana replied, "that alone makes it worthy of being called a classic."

"You could say the same about Atlantis, Treasure Planet, The Black Cauldron, Robin Hood, The Great Mouse Detective, Fantas-" Elsa smiled.

"Oh hush, we both know that only Atlantis can measure up to this movie," Tiana replied.

"That's what you say," Elsa said into her box of fried rice. Tiana rolled her eyes, but didn't comment further. The movie began and both women soon found themselves lost to the world of talking llamas, squirrel-speak, and the wonder of Disney.

* * *

As the third movie came to a close, both had eaten their fill and the left overs were ready to be shoved into the frig. Tiana sighed contently before looking over to her blonde companion. Elsa was busy watching the ending, a small smile flickering across her features. A few questions still lingered at the back of chef's mind, but she firmly decided against it. Why ruin a good moment?

"So, see my point?" Tiana said, turning off the television as the film hit credits. Elsa rolled her eyes with a smile.

_'Four or so hours later and she still can't let it go. Typical Tiana.'_

"I can see where you're coming from but my point still stands," Elsa replied, "Not enough people know the movie to make it a classic, it has to be a household name like The Lion King, Cinderella, or even Fox and the Hound."

"Alright," Tiana caved, hands up in mock surrender, "you win, as always." Elsa smiled at her friend before attempting to stand.

"Hey, just cause you win doesn't mean you're going to be walking on my watch," Tiana scolded lightly. Standing, she grabbed the blonde's wheelchair and brought it around to her. After helping Elsa into the seat, she grabbed a few empty containers and headed to the kitchen. Elsa followed with a couple of her own, wheeling begrudgingly. The pair made small talk as they picked up and before long, the room was good as new and the frig gained a few new occupants.

"Well, that's it," Tiana smiled in satisfaction.

"Reminiscing are we?" Elsa asked, rolling up beside her friend.

"I still remember when my momma and I went to clean up the place," Tiana sighed, looking back, "You should see it now, sugar, she's a real beauty."

"I bet," Elsa replied.

"Well, I better get going," Tiana said, turning to the door, "See you soon?"

"Sure," Elsa smiled, "Whenever is convenient, I'm not busy." Tiana smiled with a wave before leaving. Elsa sat where she was with a downcast look.

_'I wish I could see it... with Tiana's taste and cooking, she's well on her way to becoming a big, five star hit.'_

_'I don't now what you're pouting about, you did this to yourself remember?'_

Elsa shook her head, turning to the kitchen.

_'I'll just feed the boys and head to bed. After all it isn't like I have any plans... ever.'_

* * *

Author's Note: Yes? No? Absolutely... not? Well it's here and I'm not taking it back. Hope you enjoyed! More coming soon! Also my other fics are coming along so all those that read From Black to Yellow and/or Negasonic Teenage What the Shit! take the previous sentence to heart!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Like I always say, hope you enjoy and don't own shit!

* * *

It had been three days. Three days! And over those three days what had Anna done? Nothing! Absolutely nothing. Well not nothing exactly. She finished some school work, went to her classes, received more homework, went to work, and died inside. Okay, the dying part was not literal, but damn it, she sure felt like she did. She was literally putting a new meaning to dead girl walking.

"Um, Anna? Anna. Anna! ANNA!"

"WHAT!" she exclaimed leaping out of bed to face her nemesis' (mornings) henchman, Kristoff. He was in her doorway, arms crossed and eyebrow quirked. Dressed in his winter ranch clothes, Kristoff looked ready to go and face the day, a distinct contrast to the furious redhead.

"Come on Anna, I know it's your one day off, but you should do something," Kristoff scolded, "You should come back down to the ranch with me."

"No, I'm good," Anna sighed flopping back down into her bed face first, "Mh tm tmrd."

"You know that I can't understand sheet-speak," Kristoff rolled his eyes, marching into the room.

"And yet you can undersaAHHHH," Anna lifted her head up to find hands locked around her ankles before said hands yanked her trapped ankles back. Flying off her bed, Anna slammed onto the floor with an 'oof'. Jumping up her face was as red as her hair while Kristoff tried to hold back his laughter. Keyword: tried.

"Christopher Jonathan Bjorgman!" Anna fumed, leaping after the retreating cackling blonde.

"It's Kristoff!"

An hour later, Anna found herself showered, dressed, and sitting at her desk staring at her newest paper from her weasel of a professor. She didn't get why he liked tormenting his students so much, but apparently he couldn't get enough of it. Sighing, Anna fell back into her chair looking up at her clock. She had been staring at this stinking essay for the last thirty minutes and nothing had come of it. Giving up, Anna groan and closed her computer, her homework could wait. Shuffling over to the living room she collapsed on the couch and started mindlessly flipping through the channels. Finding an episode of Glee just starting, Anna tossed the remote aside and snuggled into the cushions. She was content to just sit there for the rest of the day until Artie rolled on screen. Suddenly Anna's eyes widened.

"Shit Elsa!" she exclaimed jumping up from the couch, slamming her knee into the coffee table.

"Ow... double shit..."

* * *

After Tuesday Elsa hadn't felt like doing much. She fed Marshmallow and Olaf, but that was about it. She spent the last three days mostly lying in bed and, if she mustered enough energy, the couch. Tiana's mention of her restaurant got her thinking of her own sad life, all the hopes and dreams she had had, all the potential she used to hold, the opportunities that had been ready for the taking. Now she was reduced to this pathetic sack of skin and bone. Whimpering at her bed side, Marshmallow nudged her hand while Olaf tried to climb the blanket to get to her. Giving them what she hoped was a convincing smile (although by Marshmallow's eyes she assumed it wasn't- Elsa swore this dog was as smarter than most humans), Elsa raised her hanging hand and rubbed her loyal companion's head.

"I'm fine boy just a little tired," she said in response to his critical look. A sharp rhythmic knock on her front door startled Elsa causing her to nearly topple out of bed. Sitting up, she could feel panic and nerves sparking in her chest. She knew her friend's weekly schedules from their visits and all of them either had work or school right now so that meant it was either a delivery man or a stranger. Since she didn't order anything that meant it was a stranger and that was bad.

"Elsa! Elsa, it's me Anna! I'm Kristoff's roommate, we met a few days ago" a voice called, muffled from the door. Elsa breathed a small sigh of relief. Anna she could deal with. Scooting to the side of her bed and flinging her legs over, Elsa stood while leaning heavily on the bedpost. She managed to hobble over to her front door while shakily relying on Marshmallow to steady her. Opening it after switching her hand from Marsh to the wall, Elsa found Anna dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and winter coat standing in her doorway, one hand ready to knock again while the other held a plastic bag full of undeterminable objects.

"Oh, Elsa, hi!" Anna smiled.

_'Fuck, what was I thinking'_

* * *

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! What am I doing! An apology gift is one thing, but talking to her, god! What was I thinking!'_

Anna stood nervously switching her weigh from foot to foot, gripping the bag handle in her left hand so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. She had run here without even thinking. Not noting what she was wearing, she had rushed to the nearest convenience story to buy a gift then drove like a maniac to get here without so much as a basic plan. She didn't even know what she was going to say if Elsa opened the door! Trying to push back her worries, Anna raised her hand to knock again, but as she did the door opened revealing the subject of her fears. Elsa was leaning heavily on the nearest wall clad in loose sweatpants, a shirt that looked three sizes too big, and another baggy article in the form of a zip-up hoodie. Looking closer at the girl though, Anna could see dark circles under her eyes and how pale she had become in comparison to when she last saw the blonde, but somehow she was still gorgeous.

"Oh, Elsa, hi!" Anna squeaked, her nerves increasing ten-fold.

"Hey, um, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked internally flinching at the underlying brashness of her question.

"Oh, well, I kind of just wanted to maybe- wait not maybe, I do want to, oh god I'm so sorry, I'm a mess. This is awkward- not that you're awkward! But just cause we're- I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait what!" Anna's face flushed a fiery red as Elsa was torn between doing the same herself or laughing. Unfortunately, the blushing won out as her cheeks went pink.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry," Anna said dropping her head into her hands, "I didn't mean to say that. Not that you're not gorgeous! You are but-! Wait, no, I... I'm going to shut up now." This time Elsa couldn't help the small smile that ghosted over her lips. Anna was cute there was no denying that, but what she just witnessed was purely adorable especially coming from this redhead.

"Uh, thank you Anna, that is very kind," Elsa replied politely albeit briskly - _'god damn it Elsa, pull your fucking self together!'_ -, "but I-I would still like to know why you're at my apartment." If Anna's face could get any redder it would have.

"Oh right! Of course!" she exclaimed before taking a calming second to breath out and put her thoughts together, "Look, I wanted to apologize for when we first met. I shouldn't have pushed or scolded you like I did. It was completely out of line and I'm sorry. Oh! And to make up for it I got you this!" The redhead practically thrust the bag into Elsa's hand. The blonde looked over that fact and peered inside. Beneath the plastic were multiple boxes of chocolate ranging from plain milk to assortments of blends.

"I didn't know what you liked so I bought chocolate because who doesn't love chocolate, but then when I got to the store there were so many that I just bought one of each so that there was no way you wouldn't not like at least one of them!" Anna proclaimed proudly as Elsa stared in awe of the gift. Chocolate had always been her one weakness, it was something that she could never resist, but then logic kicked back in. She hadn't eaten anything in the past three days so scarfing down a mountain of sweets would probably not be in her best interest.

"Thank you, that's really thoughtful, b-but you didn't have to," Elsa said, turning her attention back to Anna who she caught ogling at the picture on the cover of the top most box (much to Elsa's personal amusement), "I was being stubborn and defensive, i-it was rude of me to t-treat you that way." Anna smiled kindly at her response clearly pleased that there were no bad feelings between the two.

"I'd say it's a bit of both of our faults," she replied with a shrug, "which is a relief because usually I'm the one who messes everything up."

"I have a hard time picturing that," Elsa said giving a small smile. A silence fell over the two as neither knew what to say next...

* * *

_'Say something you idiot! She was nice enough to come all the way over here with a gift and an apology and you just stand there like an imbecile! Invite her in! Something!'_

_'Invite her in! I can't do that!'_

_'Why you pathetic mo-'_

"Um, Elsa? Are you feeling okay?" Anna asked worriedly. The more she looked at Elsa, the worse she seemed to get. Not in a terrible way of course but the more Anna was able to see the finer details. Like how her eyes were rather dull, boardering on lifeless though that might have been her over dramatic imagination talking- at least she hoped. She was also far paler than when Anna met her and she gave off an aura of pure exhaustion.

Elsa blinked, surprised by the redhead before her. She hadn't thought she looked that obvious. To be seen through by a near-complete stranger, just how low had she fallen this time?

"W-what? Oh, uh, yes I'm fine," Elsa replied, instinively covering with a practiced cool composure, well, cool enough.

_'Liar'_

"Oh, well, okay then," Anna grinned awkwardly, "I'll, uh, see you around?"

"Ya, sure."

_'Right, like you have a life.'_

With that Anna left and Elsa closed the door behind her. Staring at her hand on the handle, Elsa made no move to leave. She merely stood there, staring. Suddenly though, with a depressed sigh, she slouched against the wall and banged her head against it.

_'Idiot.'_

* * *

Anna remained home the rest of the day, lying on the couch in a near trance. She was worrying, worrying about Elsa. When she was about 6, her cousin, Rapunzel, was kidnapped leaving her parents heartbroken. Anna had watched her aunt become withdrawn. Slowly growing paler, thinner, weaker... she got better eventually and Rapunzel was found nearly eight years later. Bonds were reformed, relationship made all the stronger, and love spread. It was a happy ending just like in the fairy tales they used to read together. All the same, she may be jumping to conclusions, but Anna had seen enough sorrow in her life to catch the signs of someone struggling. The only problem was how to help, if she even could.

Anna's train of thought was broken by the sound of someone unlocking her front door and kicking it open. In a slight panic, the redhead grabbed the nearest solid -her stuffed snowman cuz when you're going to sit on the couch all day why not bring a pal?- and chucked it at the door. The intruder was met face first with a lopsided white mass that bounced off their head harmlessly before falling to the floor with a pathetic 'puff'. Kristoff quirked an eyebrow, looking from a flustered Anna to the toy then back to his roommate.

"Sven, fetch," Kristoff called, kicking the poor snowman across the floor. Sven, who had been waiting patiently behind his owner, bolted between the blonde's legs and streaked after the innocent victim.

"NO!" Anna leapt off the couch at a speed Usain Bolt would be impressed by. She rushed after the two yelling curses at Kristoff who merely continued on his way to the couch, taking the recently abandoned seat and flipping through the channels.

"You'll pay for this you reindeer talking oaf," Anna growled, plopping onto the opposite side of the couch clutching her wounded stuffed animal in hand. Sven trotted up to Kristoff who smiled and pat the space next to him. Sven barked happily, jumping onto the plush cushions, but the second he settled he found his behind being rather rudely pushed back towards the floor.

"Oh no you don't you snowman murdering monster," Anna scolded, using her foot to banish the furry fiend from the furniture.

"Come on Anna, pick on someone your own size," Kristoff smirked, almost regretting it though when his playfulness was met with burning murderous intent.

"Oh ya? Is that a challenge?" Anna asked, leaning closer to the remarkably unflinching Kristoff.

"Anna, I'm three times your size, do you seriously want t- HEY!"

"HEYAH!"

"ow..."

"Well you deserved IIIIIIAAAAA!"

"You brought that upon yourself Feisty Pants."

* * *

After multiple laughs, war cries, bruises, and bumps later the rambunctious pair finally calmed down (much to the relief of their neighbors although Anna would bet anything that Kai and Gerda were probably rolling their eyes with a smirk). After getting patched up -ice packs and hot chocolate- both collapsed onto the couch once more. Sven, who had watched quite merrily innocent the entire time, barked happily before resuming his previous possession on the sofa. Anna spared him an evil glance before sighing and leaning deeper into the mass of pillows she had originally surrounded herself in.

"Sooooo..." Kristoff started, wanting to break the silence they were currently stewing in, "how was your day?"

"Fine," Anna replied, still pouting grumpily.

"What did you do?" he pressed knowing that she was just being typical Anna, well, typical post-childish war Anna which was a bit of a handful, but he wasn't her roommate for nothing.

"Sat, attempted to do homework, visited Elsa, sat some more," Anna replied as if she was talking about the weather while Kristoff sat shell-shocked.

_'Did she just say visit Elsa? No, that can't be, Elsa doesn't talk to strangers. Well, then again she wouldn't just leave Anna standing at the door if she knew it was her seeing as she was his roommate and they met before, even if it was once. Elsa was too polite to not, but that still begs the question... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!'_

"Wait you saw Elsa!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Ya, why?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend's reaction.

"Well what happened!?" Kristoff asked, eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"I did what I said I would, I apologized," Anna shrugged, "I don't understand the fuss. I mean ya sure, she's... her and I'm a bumbling baffoon, but I mean she seemed to like me well enough."

"Oh, I nearly forgot about that... how'd you get her to open the door?" Kristoff questioned.

"I just knocked and called that it was me," Anna explained, "Although, she looked rather haggard. Kinda like she hadn't slept in a few days." Kristoff's curiosity dimmed at that, gaining a more sympathetic and worried undertone.

"I think I got her to smile though, that was good," Anna continued mind now geared on the topic, "it was quick, but nice. Like... genuine, you don't get too many of those from people anymore. And when she blushed it was so cute. I mean I was an utter mess, but still. It was funny too, I couldn't have pictured the woman I met the first time blushing! It brought out her freckles. Did you know she has freckles? I didn't, I thoug-"

"Hm, Anna?"

"What?"

"Do you have a crush on a girl that nearly set her murderous dog on us the other day?"

"Hey! It was bad timing! And SHUT THE HELL UP REINDEER MAN!" That comment resulted in another two ice packs, but left both in a better mood. Sven looked at them both judgmentally as they plopped back onto the couch, Kristoff still wheezing from his laughing. Playfully, Anna shoved a pillow from her pillow pile to get him to stop.

"Alright, alright," Kristoff sighed happily as he took the pillow, "but seriously?"

"Well, she's definitely attractive," Anna blushed, "but I don't know her that well. I want too, but I just don't."

"I think it would be a great idea for you to get to know Elsa," Kristoff smiled, "she has friends, but they can't come by much and it'd be great for her to socialize a bit more. Besides, I think you would be a good influence."

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Ya, not to state the obvious, but Elsa's been stuck in a rut and you're, well, you're Anna," Kristoff shrugged, "I'm pretty sure you're bubbliness personified."

"I am Princess Bubble-cup! No one shall stand in the way of my bright shininess!" Anna declared, thrusting her fist in the air.

"Pretty much," Kristoff chuckled, "honestly though, I think that would be a good idea."

"It's settled then," Anna beamed, "Wait... what about Elsa?"

"Well obviously you should ask her," Kristoff rolled his eyes, "but to help you out, I'll give you her visitor schedule."

"You have a visiting schedule?" Anna repeated as Kristoff got up and retrieved a piece of paper from his room.

"Ya, some of her friends and I decided it would be good for us to keep a routine times to drop by so not to inconvenience Elsa," he shrugged, "and no, we still call, text, and head over whenever our days allow, but this way we can always see her." He retook his place and handed the paper to Anna. It was a simple Excel spread sheet with the names Kristoff, Tiana, Kida, Rapunzel, Mulan, Merida, Jane, Meg, and Quazi down the first column. In the connected rows, there were spaces for times and in each checked box was the weekday that person would visit. Some saw Elsa up to five times a week for varying hours, but none were fewer than three stops per week.

"Wow," Anna said as she continued to scan the document, "you guys really spent a lot of time on this."

"Elsa's worth it," Kristoff smiled.

"Hey! Wait, I know one of them!" Anna exclaimed, the thought hitting her like a train, "How did I miss Rapunzel! Wait. How does Rapunzel know Elsa?"

"They were good friends when they were younger then she found out I knew her later down the line and they reconnected," Kristoff explained.

"How do I not know her when my two best friends do!"

"Elsa's a private person," was all he gave, but Anna didn't push. She was too busy thinking about when she would see Elsa again. Oh, and, of course, when to give Rapunzel an ear full.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long and this chapter is so short, but next time is Elsa and Anna's first casual meeting! This one will be more prompt because I had to tweak some things with the story last time so be prepared! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! And I apologizes to replying to one as a review, dumbly not realizing that only I get a notification for it. To answer Guest Reviewer 1- No, this will not be a remake of the movie how I want it to be. Even though this is a fanfic, this is still my story and I plan to keep it that way. However, I do enjoying toying with scenes from the source material and who knows what the ending will be like :) Thank you for the interest and I hope I answered your question well! To Guest reviewer 2- I'm glad you like it! I hope to keep delivering! Finally, as always, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Elsa questioned, a biting edge to her tone. Before her sat Kristoff, Tiana, Meg, Merida, Quazi, and Rapunzel (Kida, Mulan, and Jane were all tied up with school, work and such). They all showed up randomly and said that they wanted to surprise her with a get together. Well, apparently Elsa's gloriously charming and charismatic personality was not enough for them to not need ulterior motives to have an afternoon hang out. Currently, they were gathered in the living room having just come off the final round of Super Smash Bros (which Elsa won by the way, she was not at all bloated with pride). Tiana and Meg were on either side of her with Kristoff and Rapunzel on the floor at their feet while Merida and Quazi perched on the couch arms.

"Honestly, I think it's a good idea," Rapunzel shrugged, "you know Anna and seem to like her just fine. It'd be good for you to have some kind of regular human interaction."

"Then what are you all for?" Elsa retorted, eyebrow raised.

"She maks ah fair point," Merida nodded, but was quickly cut off with an elbow from Tiana.

"What Rapunzel means is that it'd be good for you to get out of your comfort zone and put yourself out there again," Tiana tried.

"If I ever get 'out there' again, that means Christ has risen," Elsa replied with a smirk, trying to cover the self deprecation everyone knew was there.

"Oh come on, don't you get bored here by yourself all day?" Meg asked to which Marshmallow looked thoroughly insulted.

"Hey! I have Marsh and Olaf," Elsa replied, smiling down at her bigger boy and gently rubbing behind his ears, "And I thought we all agreed Marshmallow was smarter than Kristoff."

"Oui!"

"And smells nicer," Meg cut in.

"OUI!"

"I mean, she's not wrong," Quazi chuckled. Kristoff laughed sarcastically before pushing the other off his perch. Quazi landed in a heap with a loud 'oui' of his own that set everyone off, including himself. Once things settled down though, they got serious once more.

"Truly Elsa, don't you want someone to talk to? Even to just have the company?" Rapunzel asked. Elsa looked to each one of her friends. They all wore the same concerned, empathetic expression that clearly said 'we want to help'. She sighed and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling to avoid noticing the worried glances she knew they were sending each other.

"Does this really mean that much to you?" she asked solemnly.

"Of course sugar, you're our friend," Tiana replied, laying a hand on the blonde's knee making her flinch slightly before sighing once more.

"Fine, I'll give it a shot, but when I say I'm out, I'm out got it?" Elsa caved, but insuring each one of her companions understood she was serious about her back door by giving each a hard stare. She did not want to be trapped into this time and time again via peer pressure. If it worked, it worked and if it didn't, it didn't. Nothing more, nothing less. All the same, it caused Rapunzel to squeal and practically tackle her cousin in a hug while Kristoff and Quazi whooped and cheered. Tiana and Meg gained soft smiles while Merida shouted something about breaking out the beer. For a few more blissful hours, Elsa felt truly happy.

* * *

'_Well that came crashing down quickly_' she remarked to herself. The next day, Elsa had woken up to the sound of a knock and found an Anna standing behind the door. Not only had she just gotten out of bed thus meaning she was in her pajamas and was probably sporting a glorious bedhead, but that her apartment was a disaster and that Anna could already see what a mess her life was.

'_Couldn't even put up with the charade for a day'_ she groaned.

'**_Couldn't even remember the damn thing or a robe for that matter_**' her ever lovely mind companion added.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Kristoff said to just go even if you didn't respond to my calls. I knew I shouldn't have listened to him! And I woke up up and am all up in your face probably talking your ear off because that's a thing I do and oh... wait," Anna blabbed, growing so red by the end she matched her hair. Once upon a time, Elsa would have found that cute but definitely not now.

"It's fine," Elsa sighed, "It's my fault really, I forgot. You can come in but give me a minute to clean up a bit?"

"Oh yes! Of course!" Anna assured, "No rush really, Kristoff's covering my shift."

'_Great, which means she'll be here all day_'

'**_Shouldn't be too much of a problem, you already slept half of it away_**.'

Elsa ignored it and quickly hobbled back into the living room. There were beer bottles and cups on the both the coffee and kitchen tables, the couch pillows and games were all over the place, and she was still rather unpresentable. This was going to take more than her leg can handle...

"Marsh," Elsa called - she was currently leaning on the back of the couch because Marshmallow decided it was safer for him to keep an albeit it a suspicious and threatening eye on Anna. He trotted over and took a look around before moving to pick up everything piece by piece.

"Thanks boy, I'll be back in a second," Elsa said before moving to her room. Much unlike the rest of her apartment, her room was clean and neat. All her books were in alphabetical by author order on their shelves and her closet was organized by article and favoritism both being the result of an overwhelming amount of time on her hands, but neither her books nor her clothes were complaining. The only other furniture in her room were her bed and desk. Her bed was still unmade due to obvious reasons and the desk was a hellhole. Papers lay scattered everywhere with notebooks and pads piled high on the floor with an overflowing trash can on the opposite end depicts the woes of lack of social life and multiple jobs. Elsa almost sent Anna away then. This was too much.

_'She comes over at the ungodly hour of eleven and I haven't even gotten dressed yet. Seriously, did we not just talk about how we were already at rock bottom,' Elsa grumbled._

**_'Ungodly? It's fucking eleven.'_**

_'Yes ungodly given my schedule.'_

**_'First off you are ungodly. Second what schedule. Third your 'rock bottom' was before you attempted to appease your so called friends now you're hitting it hard again.'_**

_'Who the fuck asked you?'_

**_'No one, but whose going to stop me? You?'_**

_'... shut up okay, just shut up.'_

A sudden confused squeaking pulled Elsa out of her thoughts. Looking up she found Olaf just waking up and sniffing the air excitedly before barking and leaping out of bed. Unfortunately he was tangled in his little blanket so he ended up just belly flopping onto the floor, but that didn't stop him. He kept pulling and pulling until the blanket gave and he went bolting out the bedroom door. Elsa watched him zoom by with an amused chuckle.

_'If Olaf can do it then so can I.'_

**_'Great, we're no better than a dumb dog now.'_**

_'Olaf is not dumb dog! And didn't I tell you to shut it?'_

With a huff Elsa marched along the wall to her closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans along with a black shirt, but before she went to put them on, she hesitated and peered back into the closet. Behind her sparse collection of hung clothes and hangers sat her crutches leaning on the back wall gathering dust. She would need them to help Marsh... With a sigh, she grabbed them too.

* * *

When Elsa came out of her room she found Marshmallow and Anna 'mid - living room pick up' with Olaf alternating between trying to get Anna's attention and helping. He jumped when he saw Elsa and rushed over to her feet. Anna giggled as she watched having noticed Olaf run off while Marsh simply continued his work by grabbing a napkin and trotting it over the kitchen trash.

"Hey, sorry again about waking you up," Anna said.

"It's no problem," Elsa shrugged, "I would have gotten up anyway."

**_'Would you have? Who says that anyone wants you up ever?'_**

"Well, once we're done then we can set a time for my arrival," Anna smiled, resuming her work, "Have a good time last night?"

"I suppose," Elsa replied vaguely, joining Anna and the pups, "Kristoff and some others dropped by and we hung out."

* * *

_*time skip back*_

Anna watched as Elsa limped along the wall and turn the corner leaving the door wide open. Within she could see multiple beer bottles scattered around the floor that seemed to increase in number behind the turn. Suddenly, Anna got worried.

_'What if she's addicted! I don't know how I'm supposed to help with that! Wait no, don't jump to conclusions. She could have had a party or something last night. That could explain why she's so tired! Ya, I bet that's it!'_

"Marsh," Elsa called from inside which was when Anna noticed that he hadn't followed Elsa. Marsh sat right inside the door glaring at her. It was like he was sizing her up and, to be honest, she was effectively intimidated. As he turned to leave, he even threw a 'move one inch and I'll kill you' look over his shoulder before continuing.

_'Damn this dog means business, I wonder if Elsa was a dog trainer or something for the military? That'd be so cool! Especially if I can get her to train Sven to tackle Kristoff whenever he comes home! Hehehehe! Oh wait, my horns might show! Ha! Ah, but that would be fun.'_

Within she heard the sound of Elsa's halting footfalls and saw Marshmallow trot past the door (throwing her another glare) with a red plastic cup in his mouth. After several progressions of this Anna felt bad. She was just standing there after all and she had plenty of time. Cautiously, Anna entered the flat. Making sure the coast was clear of any other seemingly man eating canines, she began to gather some of the trash. There wasn't too much, but enough that it would take a few trips. She turned with a 'hup' and was met with the growl of the polar bear reject himself. Marsh was standing in the doorway to the kitchen and tensed to attack causing Anna to freeze.

_'If this is how I go at least I'll die bravely. I hope Kristoff remembers to give my snowman to Rapunzel!'_

Fortunately just before Anna took her first step Olaf came rushing out of Elsa's room and began jumping at her feet.

"Aw! Hey little guy," Anna chuckled, "I'd love to play with you, but I got to help your brother pick up."

This time Anna shot Marsh a look. He seemed to consider it, looking from Olaf to her as he did before yielding and going for more trash. Anna beamed and practically skipped to the trash can. When she got back Olaf was pulling a napkin which he promptly forgot about when she returned and Marsh was trying to reach a beer bottle that had rolled under the table. She went to help him, but suddenly Olaf yapped and ran from where he was (once again jumping at her feet - seriously how much energy can one dog have?!) to a new pair that stood in the doorway to another room which Anna assumed to be the bedroom. Elsa was now dressed in a simple yet somehow stylish outfit of light blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. Under her shoulders rest a pair of crutches so she wasn't quite at full height, but she was still taller than Anna much to the redhead's slight annoyance.

_'Seriously! I'm average height!'_

"Hey, sorry again about waking you up," Anna said attempting to break the encroaching awkward silence she felt coming on.

"It's no problem," Elsa shrugged, "I would have gotten up anyway."

"Well, once we're done then we can set a time for my arrival," Anna smiled, resuming her work, "Have a good time last night?"

"I suppose," Elsa replied vaguely, joining Anna and the pups, "Kristoff and some others dropped by and we hung out."

"Fun! What'd you guys do?" Anna asked conversationally. She had been warned by Kristoff before that Elsa was often hard to get talking, but once you earn her trust she's some of the greatest company she could ever find so she tried to keep things casual.

"Just some video games" **_'Great now she thinks you're a total nerd, real nice impression.'_**

"No way I love video games! Which ones did you play?"

"Um just some Super Smash Bros and older Mario." **_'Honestly are you that hopeless! Couldn't you have at least tried to name some cooler games? You got luck the first time, but now you're definitely screwed.'_**

"Really! Those are some of my favorite! Do you remember when they made the first Mario Bros game for Wii? That was my first main stream console game."

"What did you play before that?" _**'Wait what?'**_

"Mostly DS and I tried GameBoy. I played some random things like a baking game, but I also liked Pokémon and, heh, again Mario..."

"Same. When did you start playing?" _**'Just a second here!'**_

"Maybe nine or ten. What about you?"

"Around the same. What was your first game?" **_'Hold on...'_**

"Mario, Pokémon, DS, Wii, or in general?"

"Whichever one you want I guess." Elsa shrugged.

"Well, I don't know about you, but Pokémon White was my first ever game and to this day by far the best set of mainline Pokémon games ever." Anna beamed with pride as she spoke and her hands flailed with the apparent grandeur she was trying to portray.

"I don't know about that..." Elsa's lips quirked.

"UM excuse me?" Anna challenged crossing her arms. They had finished picking up by now and were sitting on the couch facing each other. Marshmallow was sitting on the floor with his head in Elsa's lap, eyes closed in contentment with his position and attention under Elsa's gentle hand. Meanwhile Olaf was sitting like a person in Anna's lap while playing with the end of her braid like a young kitten would.

"No excuse you," Elsa smirked, "The best mainline Pokémon game is obviously the Red Blue lines. I will forever hold my starters, Dimond and Pearl, close to my heart but no one can deny that the original games were by far the hardest and the best." Anna gasped, looking awestruck.

"Traitor!" she declared jumping. Unfortunately one of her arms hit Elsa's crutches which were rest on the edge next to her causing them to promptly crash into her head. The room became dead silent for straight five seconds and Elsa swore she could feel the judgement radiating off of Marshmallow.

"Um... Anna," Elsa asked hesitantly, trying fiercely to hold back her snickers.

"Heh."

"Anna?"

"HAHAHAHA! Did you see that! HA! I was just like TRAITOR! and your crutches were all like SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Anna cried as she reenacted the entire scene seeming to forget that her acting out was what got her into that position in the first place making Elsa not help but release a few chuckles of her own. She felt warm and happy, practically glowing. What was wrong with her?

* * *

Things quieted down after that. They talked about random things starting with Mario and ending with an adventure through the so called 'wilds of the Amazon' due to Elsa's lack of knowledge of Funko Pops. By the end of the day both women were sufficiently pleased with themselves. Anna felt like they'd accomplished a lot and that their new relationship was off to a great start. Elsa felt proud at how great she was today not only with Anna but with herself. Unfortunately, Anna did have some homework to do so she had to leave, but tomorrow was a new day and they both couldn't wait for what it held.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so I know we're lacking the Hans and such right now, but he's coming I promise! This and the next couple chapters are going to focus on Elsa and Anna building their relationship so prepare for fluff and antics! After that we're going to get into the real meat of the story! I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: heh... hey long time no see? I'm really sorry. Life does not seem to be slowing down too much, but I really love this fic so we shall power through! Not gonna lie, my original idea for this chapter went straight into the bin, but I hope you like this! Per usual, hope y'all enjoy and I still have no licensing rights.

* * *

It was dark, the inky sky clouded with smoke and suspicion. The night itself didn't seem bothered, if anything, it was empowered by the dark aura that infected the air. Elsa found herself kneeling in the dirt as the frigid air hung still. There was a familiar and debatably comforting weight slung across her back and cool cylindric object in her hand. Regardless of her duty and location, the blonde felt at peace with the breeze dancing lazily around her and the hum of silence as her only companions. She always enjoyed being alone, it was a comfort like a soft old blanket and warm mug of hot chocolate to accompany yet another viewing of her animated loves after a long day. The fact that this night was no different from the rest also helped, providing her further solace from her constant, tumultuous thoughts.

Equipped with that knowledge and trusty tools, she sat down against an aging tree heartily surrounded by foliage and shadows. She relaxed, after all, what could go wrong?

* * *

Elsa bolted up with a strangled scream drenched in cold sweat. Marshmallow and Olaf were instantly at her side, but could do little to sooth their owner's harsh pants and aggressive tremors forcing them to just curl around her and help wait it out. Olaf, knowing the procedure by now thanks to Marsh's great teaching ability, eased into Elsa's lap as to not alert her and nuzzled her tensed stomach. His larger companion looped behind her, laying down against the blonde's back and curling around her sides to make her feel safe and secure. A few minutes of agonized whimpers and stifled sobs later Elsa began to come back to herself.

"O-okay, I-I'm at home, I-in my b-b-bed," Elsa stutter, attempting to ground herself in her surroundings. Marshmallow noticed and nuzzled the back of her shoulder gently, but firmly to get her attention. Elsa turned with a shaken but thankful smile, leaning back into the wolf like dog.

"T-thanks bud," she sighed resigning to remain in their current position until her nerves were calm enough to make some coffee.

_'I'm just thanking whatever god relieved me of **it** for the time being,'_ Elsa chuckled self-deprecatingly, "Ugh, it's gonna be a _long_ day."

* * *

"Wait! NonononononononononoNO!" Anna cried as Elsa once again defeated her at another game. She flopped back on the couch, grunting a _hmph_ in the process and crossing her arms with a pout. Elsa merely smirked, controlling her snickers for the sake of the moment.

"I told you, a couple years of isolation with only your dogs and gaming systems make you a master of all," Elsa grinned victoriously. The incident earlier was common enough that she managed to suppress its lingering emotions and memories for when Anna arrived and since she did Elsa found herself having to work progressively less to shut everything out. The redhead just brought joy and light to everything with her bright smile and melodic laugh to adorable puppy pout and exclamations of certain death directed at anything from mushrooms to zombies. At this point, Elsa had to admit that she was warming to this girl faster than anyone she'd ever met and although it was frightening, something in her was overjoyed at this development and awaited every visit with mounting joy, well, until she inevitably leaves her for good. That fact was also impossible to ignore, but damn it if Elsa wasn't going to try to enjoy every second she could with this amazing woman.

"No! I am the gaming master and I shall-" Anna proclaimed before being interrupted by a sound at the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK_ "Pizza for Deetz!" Elsa froze instantly.

_'Shit, unknown pizza douche attack, should have seen that coming especially given this morning,'_ she caved internally, _'let me guess this is the part where Anna discovers what a cowardly wuss I am. Fuck.'_

**_'Damn straight.'_**

_'You're seriously making jokes right now?' _Elsa groaned.

**_'Why not? Isn't that what I do? Joke about and insult you until you are unable to leave your bed with your dogs as your only companions.'_**

_'Asshole.'_

**_'At least I own it, you're just a shut in freak that runs and hides. Like a bat in the belfry! Well the albino bat in the belfry, although I guess vampire would work too.'_**

_'Says the body-less voice that's been haunting me for years.'_

**_'You forgot the 'decades to come' part. And don't get too cocky, remember I'm part of you, because of you.'_**

"Elsa, you okay?" Anna asked, but it sounded distant.

_'No, I'm really not.'_

**_'Congratulations, you're right for once. You know-'_**

Elsa swallowed hard, it wasn't letting up this time. It was growing louder, harsher, but damn it if it wasn't all true.

"Elsa, do you think you can answer the door?" Anna asked, but it was like she was a thousand leagues away. Elsa managed a small shake of her head as the Voice continued to hound her.

"Alright, that's okay."

_'Okay, how is it okay! I can't get off my own fucking ass to talk to a pizza delivery boy! It's pathetic!'_

**_'Ooo! Cue her leave! Watch, just another person who can't even stand to be around you.'_**

"Let's do this together."

_'To-together? What do you mean?'_

"I'll answer the door and explain the mix up, but you have to be there with me okay?"

_'She... she's going with me... she's staying?... T-that doesn't s-sound too hard... ya I-I can do this.'_

* * *

"Elsa, you okay?" Anna asked worriedly, not receiving a response. She noticed how Elsa went rigid at the sound of the man at the door and gave her a few seconds to see how she would do. Unfortunately, Elsa didn't seem close to pulling herself out of it and by the way her eyes flickered with emotion Anna knew she had to step in.

_'Of all the times for Marshmallow to take a nap, I could have just set him on the dude. Wait, this isn't the time for that. Alright, just take it step by step Anna.'_

"Elsa, do you think you can answer the door?" Anna asked gently receiving a quick shameful head shake in response.

"Alright, that's okay," Anna smiled, attempting to reassure the now shaking blonde, "Let's do it together. I'll answer the door and explain the mix up, but you have to be there with me okay?" Elsa finally looked up at her, eyes swimming in a mixture of relief, gratitude, and fear. Smile growing wider, Anna stood and handed Elsa her crutches before helping her stand. They got to the door without a problem, but when Anna reached for the handle she felt Elsa stiffen beside her. Glancing back Anna saw a familiar glare on the blonde's face directed at the door as her hands clenched the bars of her supports.

_'She uses anger as a shield...'_ Anna realized sadly.

Gently, Anna placed a reassuring hand on Elsa's causing her gaze to snap from the door to her. Upon recognizing who it was, Elsa's expression softened and her hand relaxed slightly.

"You've got this," Anna said with a squeeze of her hand and one final smile before opening the door. Before them stood a young boy who seemed to be around fifteen. He had dull red hair and was dressed in a green work uniform that read Neverland Pizzeria across the front.

"Geez, took you long enough," he grumbled, "here's your vegan pizza with extra mushrooms, that'll be twenty-one sixty-three."

"Sorry for the wait, but we didn't order anything," Anna replied politely, deciding that reprimanding the kid was both not worth her time and not the best idea with Elsa beside her.

"Isn't this your address?" he asked impatiently, flashing her the order form. Elsa nodded, her fear being slightly offset by irritation at the boy's manner.

"Then it's your pizza," he said firmly.

"Look... Peter," Anna said glancing at his name tag, "we're really sorry for the trouble, but there's no Deetz here and we didn't order from you."

"Look ma'am," he groaned, "I got another dozen orders downstairs and my partner is gonna beat me if we have to run around looking for this person so just take the damn pizza and give me the money." Anna glared at him before promptly slamming the door.

"What a brat," she sighed.

"I heard that!" he called, but both women where already making their way back to the couch. After plopping back down, Anna watched Elsa do the same. She looked better now that everything was over, but she seemed... hurt and ashamed.

"You want to talk about it?" Anna asked.

"It's nothing really, I just don't like people, never have," Elsa shrugged as Olaf leapt into her lap begging for attention, "and it got worse after... well Kris probably told you about what happened. It didn't help that I'm complete shit at being social and my sarcasm and interests didn't get me far so, well, here I am."

"Well, regardless, I think you're a blast," Anna smiled gently, "Literally, you blast me off the screen within two minutes whenever we play Smash Bros." That drew a laugh out of Elsa much to Anna's delight.

"You're getting better," Elsa chuckled, "you lasted three minutes last time." That earned her a shove into some pillows and a minor pillow fight that ended with Anna on top of a flushed blonde and both of them on the floor.

"At least I'm stronger Ms. Army woman," Anna smirked.

"You do realize that being in the army isn't all brawn and bulk right?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow. Anna merely stuck her tongue out at her before climbing off resulting in her once again knocking into the crutches. She instantly curled for impact, but nothing came. Opening her eyes Anna found Elsa smirking at her with crutches in hand.

"You're really clumsy, it's endangering your charge," Elsa quipped, standing herself.

"Shut up," Anna pouted playfully, "why do you have those anyway, you have a wheelchair."

"Wheelchairs are bulky and make me helpless, crutches are more mobile and I can be more independent," Elsa replied smoothly. Anna had a whole spiel ready about how wheelchairs don't make you helpless, but figured that it was probably a topic best left until they were farther along in their relationship and Elsa was more comfortable opening up, this was only her sixth visit after all. They resettled and decided to watch a little TV before Anna had to leave. Elsa walked her to the door and upon opening it they found the pizza left outside their door.

"Seriously?" Anna groaned, "what kind of a delivery boy is he?"

"A typical young teen?" Elsa replied with a smirk.

"Guess your right," Anna chuckled, "see you! Oh, enjoy your vegan pizza with extra mushrooms!" Elsa just laughed.

* * *

"Hey Kris! I'm home!" Anna called as she entered their apartment. Upon receiving no answer, she shrugged and grabbed the leftover half of her sandwich from the fridge before heading straight to her room. It was pretty modest, there was her bed covered... okay partially covered by green bedding which lay in the corner. Across from that was her semi-organized desk and a few shelves crammed with knick-knacks and nostalgic memorabilia. The only other pieces of furniture were her desk chair and a throw pillow. Magazines and graphic novels were thrown around said pillow and the majority of her poster were hung in that corner while clothes and bedding made up the rest of the floor.

Anna just smiled, granted, it was a mess, but it was her mess besides she knew where everything was... most of the time and her room wasn't always this hectic. She had panicked about what she was going to where to Elsa's because she admittedly really liked the blonde. After getting over the dual nature thing with her ferocious first meeting to the shyness of her apology, Anna found herself to be quite intrigued by the mysterious woman. She never revealed much about herself even when on the second visit she declared that they should know some stuff about each other and what better way to learn then through twenty questions. Initially Elsa was really on edge about it, but by round seven they found a nice rhythm. It was how Anna discovered that her favorite color was blue, she would chose hot chocolate over coffee, she loves next to all forms of art, loves reading and watching movies equally, and can sing but "cannot dance to save her godforsaken life". In return, Anna told her that her favorite color was green, loved all forms of chocolate over any other food group including sandwiches (this resulted in a playful and hilarious argument over how sandwiches were a food group), also likes the arts, very much prefers movies over books even though she loves manga and graphic novels, and also loves to sing and dance. Overall though, Anna didn't find out much about her childhood or many personal details, not that she minded, it made her time with Elsa all the better. It was like she earned each fact and tidbit about her, gaining her trust which Anna couldn't be more appreciative of.

Anna sighed as she relaxed into her beanbag, sandwich and computer in hand. She had an entire season of Shera to catch up on and refused to let Rapunzel spoil it for her again.

_'Maybe I could watch it with Elsa... I think she'd like it,'_ Anna pondered as she plugged her headphones in, _'I wonder what she's up to.'_

* * *

Elsa was in her kitchenette munching on the now cold pizza the delivery brat had left while pondering what happened earlier. Usually on one of these days she would have been unable to even think about answering the door, but with Anna it was... different. She had wanted to get up, she had wanted to answer the door. She was terrified, but desiring, dare she even think determined? She had wanted to do it for Anna, to make her think that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't as inept as she was. This was new and strange. She had been with friends when this happened before and they tried to get her to answer be it physically or verbally, but none of them could get her to do anything. In the end, they would answer and come back to a shaken and highly depressed blonde, but the way Anna talked... it was different. All the same emotions were there: caring, worry, comfort, but this... she... Elsa couldn't describe it. Something about Anna made her want, made her hope...

_'Maybe... I can change... maybe... with her.'_

* * *

Author's Note: Look at that! GASP! Possible development and a glance at the past! But be warned! The heartless asshole is coming, I won't hide that he's still a dick, but what will he do?! Until next time!


End file.
